Stick War 2: A Spearton's Tale
by PredatorAwesome
Summary: This is the legend of one Spearton, not just any Spearton, but one who will destroy Order Empire and make the world right again.


**Prolouge:**

**Stick War 1**

The Order Empire troops massed onto the green battlefield, staining the grass red with rebel blood. The other nations had been slowly pushed out of their territory by the empire, pushed to the outskirts of their domains. Now, the Magikill, Speartons, Archidons, and the Swordwrath had grouped together in a last-ditch effort to annilhate Order from the land for all eternity. So far, it was not working. Order's name was a parody of itself: it had brought nothing but chaos and tragedy to the once-peaceful world of Inamorta.  
Now many had been killed in the Great Crusade.

Spearticus Maximus **(Spearton King)** Casaen knew he was fighting a losing battle. His men were being slaughterd, wiped out left and right. Sadly, Casaen looked at the carnage on the battlefield and then looked back at his tent. His wife and infant son were there. He signaled for an Archidon and a Swordwrath and called the two Swordwrath spoke first. "Sir, what did you need us for? I don't see any fighting." Casaen's eyes bored into the man. "I want you two to take my son and wife. Do not come back. You will stay with them and train my son in the ways of the sword and of the bow. I want him to be a warrior far greater that any that have come before him." The Swordwrath nodded. The archidon stared at Casaen.

"Yes, sir. The Swordwrath and I shall take your child and spouse, but what shall become of you?"

"I shall fight. It shall give you time to escape."

The Swordwrath looked at Casaen in shock. Surely he was not going to do that! It would be suicide. The Swordwrath opened his mouth to say something, but then the Spearticus Maximus looked at him with a death stare only a Spearton can manage.

"Uhh-er-yes..., lord. Whatever...you...say, lord."

**6 hours later**

It was late at night when the Swordwrath reached the boat. He, the Archidon, and the mother, who was carrying her child, had been traveling for a long while to reach the port. One of the men on the docks ship looked up and saw them. "Hello! Atrimes and Xaevyer! Over here!" The swordwrath, Xaevyer, whipped his head around and ran towards the man, his sword drawn.

"Don't move a musc-Redbeard?"

The sailor had been revealed to be a retired Magikill. The man had once had red hair, but now it had streaks of white in it. A faint smiled crossed Redbeard's face and he cocked his head to the side. "So you remember me, young'uns?" The expression on the Magikill's face turned serious. "Now why exactly are you here?" This was where the wife, quite possibly now a widow, stepped forward with her child.

"Please, sir. Order has found us, and destroyed us all. We don't have much time."

"I understand, young lady. Ship'll be ready in a second."

Redbeard turned and shouted something to another sailor on the ship above. A rope was quickly draped over the side of the ship. The three, four if you counted the infant, and Redbeard climbed up. Suddenly an arrow whipped through the air ad hit the mast.

"Attaaaaack!"

An Order swordsman charged out of the forest with several archers. The rapidly fired their arrows at the ship. Redbeard shooed the four into the hold, where they would be safe. They heard grunting noises, and the sound of a struggle. Several men screamed, and there was the familiar thump of bodies hitting the ground. The door to the hold was kicked open and the men approached the woman. Then a blast of energy struck them down. An Order archer ducked away as Redbeard entered the room. Then he fired an arrow at the baby. Redbeard saw this, and jumped in front. The arrow met it's mark, right in Redbeard's heart Xaevyer ran to the Order archer and sliced his head off.

"Redbeard...?" he asked. The Magikill looked at him and painfully coughed out several sentences. "There is something about that boy. He is destined to bring the Order Empire to it's knees...to restore peace to this world. Casaen would be proud..."

And with that Redbeard closed his eyes and died.


End file.
